


【ygo vrains/尊游】—Peacock Green—

by Chuanxiao



Series: YGO VRAINS [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao
Summary: 2018/05/22尊游，ooc，阿18（我好像不会写没有阿18的东西了，我要检讨。前设尊暗恋作，草薙哥被我下线了，我流小学生的无脑酸臭恋爱流水账，我也不知道他俩怎么就做了？在失智胡说八道的路上越走越远
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru, 穗村尊/藤木游作
Series: YGO VRAINS [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845928
Kudos: 2





	【ygo vrains/尊游】—Peacock Green—

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/05/22
> 
> 尊游，ooc，阿18（我好像不会写没有阿18的东西了，我要检讨。  
>  前设尊暗恋作，草薙哥被我下线了，我流小学生的无脑酸臭恋爱流水账，我也不知道他俩怎么就做了？  
>  在失智胡说八道的路上越走越远

被炽热的温度贯穿了。

强压下喉间险些溢出的痛吟，游作奋力挣动着被抓着手腕压在头顶的双手，却只换得手肘和肩胛骨隔着紧身衣在坚硬的地面上磨蹭的疼痛。

几分钟前他试图呼唤对方的名字，嘴巴立刻就被咬住，数据构建的柔软唇肉被尖锐的齿尖撕裂，他还试图挣扎，于是连口腔内部都被撕咬了。

“……S、Soulburner！”数据体的损伤刚一恢复他就立刻又张嘴呼唤起来，“醒唔……”结果就再次被咬住了嘴唇。

好痛。炽热的温度一次又一次重重地顶撞到他身体里最隐秘的深处，游作拧转腰腹，下意识地试图往后躲，脊椎骨却徒劳地抵到冰冷的地面。他挣动着在疼痛中发抖的双腿，但对方嵌入他胯间的身体却让他所有的动作都失去了意义。

刚开始还尖叫连连的Ai这会儿一点声音都没了，反而变成了无法登出的错误操作提示音一声接一声不断地响起，不灵梦也从最初惊慌的叫喊转为沉默。

作为承受方的身体被失控的对方毫无怜惜之意地蹂躏着，强行分开的大腿内侧能清晰地感觉到侵略者凶猛律动的身体。柔软的私处被撕扯着，疼痛接踵而至。

体力在无意义的挣扎间流失，失去对自己身体的控制权让游作渐渐失去了以往的冷静自持。

“……醒、停下……尊……”

精瘦的腰身在压迫之下痛苦地颤抖着，随着重重的顶撞而被摇动的橘红色发丝像风中摇落的红叶。粗鲁的抽插把游作的思维捣弄得支离破碎，无法疏解的疼痛与不应出现的快感交织成窒息的网。无力挣脱之下，游作睁开不知什么时候开始溢出泪水的眼睛。

朦胧间他看到火色的发丝，从他的眼前摇曳掠过，扶摇的红色衬着蓝，在他的视野里像被搅乱的水面上缭乱的影。

有什么冰凉的东西滴落到他脸上。

……？

来不及思考，突然加快的律动瞬间就崩裂了本就岌岌可危的琴弦，游作睁大眼睛，在失去声音的迷乱幻觉中，有什么颤抖着的，与身体上的感受截然相反的，那感觉极尽温柔与痛惜，好像连这样的触碰都不曾舍得——

炫目的金色与惨烈的猩红飞掠过他的眼前，然后他好像看到挺直好看的鼻梁。暗色沉落。

在化作水蓝色的数据流片片消散的瞬间，转瞬即逝的温度羽毛般覆落在他的眼睛上。

凶猛的Flashback在游作还没缓过神来时就席卷而来，战斗中留下的疼痛和之后糟糕的体验一拥而上几乎是瞬间就吞没了他的意识。

失去平衡的身体重重撞在登录室的墙壁上跌坐下来，在Ai惊慌的询问声中，游作的身体无意识地颤抖着，整个人蜷成一团缩在房间的角落压抑着呻吟大口喘息。

理论上疼痛和快感是不可能同时存在的，但flash back的反馈很显然已经超出了大脑的正常判断能力，在决斗中经历过的剧烈幻痛又一股脑地重现出来，和着让他不安的快感并存的陌生体验让游作在咬紧的齿间低哽出声。

但还没等自己从糟糕的Flashback里恢复正常，游作就扒下决斗盘，忽略了Ai担忧又惊惧的一连串问话，打开登录室的门踉踉跄跄地站了起来。

穗村尊家的登录室只有一个，也只能容得下一个人。游作本来并不想占用别人东西，但执意要他在登录室里登录的尊硬是直接把他推了进来，说自己在外面就好。

为了保护他而中了病毒的人是尊，他只是受到波及而无法登出。还不知道那个病毒还有没有别的负面效果、有没有解除。

最重要的是，虽然他个人不是很在意，但对于尊而言，刚发生的事一定很糟糕。

还未完全脱离Flashback的思考都还不清晰，发抖的双腿也几乎站不住，登录室的门还在打开的过程中他就抬脚要往外走，直到看到门外双手垂立的少年时他一时间居然反应不过来。

“尊、唔……”

游作稍一迟疑，发软的双腿就支撑不住地跪倒下去，反应极快的尊连忙去扶他，于是游作就直接倒进对方的怀里撞了个满怀。

“游、游作？！”等在登录室门前本来满心吊桶七上八下不知所措的尊被游作吓了一跳，感觉到对方发抖的身体无意识地抓住他衣服的动作后立刻就抬手拥住了他，“游作！”

刚才不灵梦才告诉他从Ai那里知道的消息，因为Linksense的原因，游作的Flashback比一般人都要严重得多。

“游作！你……”

“……没……你没事吧？”

听到对方夹杂着喘息的询问，尊张了张嘴一时间居然说不出话来。

想要保护游作，却弄巧成拙失控地伤害了游作的人明明是他，这会儿也还因为Flashback连一句完整的话都说不出来，明明都是这样的情况了，首先居然是担心他——

一时间心口莫名的酸涩让尊咬紧了牙，无意识地收紧了抱着怀里人的手。

“……尊？”

“对不起……游作，我……”

“……你怎么、受伤了么……病毒还没解除？”以为尊还被病毒影响着的游作语气立刻沉了下来，他努力想站直身体，却发现对方抱他抱得死紧，“尊？”

“不、我明明说要给游作帮忙，却反而给游作添了这种麻烦，明明是想保——”差点说漏嘴的瞬间尊一下反应过来连忙闭了嘴，同时发现自己的动作好像也不太对劲，顿时一阵发窘，“啊……抱歉！我擅自就……”

“不，没事……”话是这么说，可尊刚一要放开拥住他的手，压根站不住的游作就又差点软倒，吓得尊连忙又抓紧他。“你这哪里是没事啊！”

“……过一会儿就好了，”处于幻痛中的身体仍瑟缩着不太听话，游作也有点尴尬，“你没事吧？病毒解除了么？”

“我没事，登出后不灵梦把病毒处理掉了……倒是你……怎么样？还很难受么？”感觉到游作的身体仍在发抖，尊简直连挖个坑把自己埋了的心都有了，“对不起，游作……游作？”

察觉到游作长舒了一口气，放心地靠近了身体把下巴靠在了他的肩膀上的动作，尊整个人都愣住了。

紧接着他就在耳旁久违地听到了游作淡淡的笑意。并没有笑出声，只是呼吸间轻微的震颤和身体轻轻的震动，却能让人听出少年是笑了的。

“尊不用道歉的，你保护了我啊。”

“？！”

“防火墙方面是我没有考虑周全，尊不擅长这类技术，我应该想到的，下次登录前我会把我的防火墙给你拷贝一份。”

“不、不是，这方面不灵梦也……”

“不灵梦的程序虽然很厉害，但就像刚才这种情况不灵梦身为AI无法理解也就没办法处理，所以我把程序给你一份再加一级防御也没关系，又不麻烦。这次是我太大意了，如果我足够小心些就不会让你遇到这种事了……”

“不……等、等等……明明刚才没有我的话……”如果不是因为有他多事，游作自己的防御系统就算会被病毒影响也不会发生刚才那种事情，都是因为他才导致游作到现在都在受糟糕的Flashback影响无法恢复啊。

但话是这么说，若是同样的情况再次发生，他大概还是无法眼睁睁地看着游作有可能受伤。

于是少年说着说着，声音就低了下去听不见了。

“刚刚是尊保护了我。”少年用笃定的声音再次重复了一遍。

“游作！”尊忍不住低吼了一声，难得地露出了一点只有在vr上时才会有的暴躁态度，“我……明明——”明明对你做了那种事，直到现在也没有恢复……

“极端状况你又控制不了，况且只是虚拟体，Flashback忍忍就好了，没什么的。”游作有条不紊的冷淡态度让尊莫名地急躁起来。

“如果我自己中了病毒的话，可能会一直维持着那个状态无法登出，到时候可能就很麻烦了。”“游作！”

“虚拟体怎么就无所谓了？！”尊拧起眉微侧脸向身边看去，可惜只能看到游作的后脑勺，于是他更着急了，“就算那是Playmaker，可也是藤木游作！”

“我不想让你受伤——”想到这尊一下又懊悔不已。

虽然病毒极大程度地扰乱了他的神智，但他还是记得之前的情形——他是怎么一把抓住了本来是担心地赶过来看他有没有受伤的游作，之后毫不留情地把对方贯到地上野兽一般地对少年纤细的身体做出暴行的。

虽然病毒极大程度地扰乱了他的神智，但他还是记得之前的情形——他是怎么一把抓住了本来是担心地赶过来看他有没有受伤的游作，之后毫不留情地把对方贯到地上野兽一般地对少年纤细的身体做出暴行的。

仿佛被烈焰灼烧的理智被狂暴蒙蔽，断续传入他耳中的呼唤声全都变成了无意义的音节无法被处理。而随着失控的欲望被发泄，嵌着泪水的孔雀绿色却渐渐映入了他的视野。

他不想这样的。

那是他无比珍视的颜色，几乎被剥夺得一无所有的人生中再次得到，想要守护的唯一的宝物。

他努力收敛了依附着巨大的疼痛而长出的锋利齿爪，小心翼翼地靠近的想要亲近的人。

可结果他却根本没能保护到他任何……甚至反过来伤害了他。

“草薙哥的弟弟出事那天，我在帮草薙哥看热狗店，草薙哥给我打电话，让我去追凶手。”游作的声音淡淡地响起来。

“之后我遇到了Soulburner。”游作舒了口气，“Ai也回来了，但草薙哥的弟弟却并没有追回来。”

“草薙哥很焦虑，可我却并不知道该怎么安慰他，所以甚至寄希望于Ai，我对Ai说，若是能有其他知道我们的情况并能倾诉的人的话，也不是件坏事。”

“……尊，我连这种小事都做不到。”

尊张了张嘴，他想低头，可还是看不到游作的脸。

“……”似乎是想说什么的样子，尊感觉怀里的身体呼吸迟滞了一下，却好一会儿都没有说出来任何话。

但其中的意思不言自明。

“……因为有尊……所以我不再是一个人了。”

一时间两个人都说不出话来。

“……游作……”因为经常嘶吼而沙哑的低音带上了几不可闻的颤抖。

是从什么时候开始的呢？

在曾带给许多人恐慌情绪的汉诺塔事件期间，穗村尊也和那时的大多数人一样抱着电子设备看着屏幕中那个数次在重击下倒下却又一定会不屈地再次站起来的身影。

但与别人不同的是，在从那个单薄的身影口中再次听到那个事件的时刻，他听到了被撕裂的人生所共鸣的彼此之间才能听懂的独特音色。

是怎么做到的？孤身一人的你？

“要是我的话就不会在红色的形象上面设置一块绿色，尊，太丑了。”不灵梦看着穗的vr形象胸前的宝石嫌弃道。

“啰嗦。”

在长长的备选栏里翻到宝石材质的设置，在抽出卡片时坚定而有力的手也曾在点下确定的时流露犹豫。

是这样的么？那双明亮的、美丽的、孔雀绿宝石色的眼睛。

无论怎样的痛苦也一定毫不犹豫地直面，无论倒映进去的是怎样的色彩都会不被侵染。

于是就像孔雀在过午的日荫下摆过的长尾，羽毛上转瞬即逝的绿色光晕炫目又幽深，不知什么时候起就变成了招摇流转的剧毒。

再也移不开眼。

“游作……”

少年努力掩藏着心思的嗓音低哑，吹拂的温热气息抚过游作鬓角的深蓝色发丝。

他不想看到游作受伤，但游作又何尝不是呢？

一向沉默寡言的少年只是从不会主动开口罢了。

他感受到游作的身体隔着衣物透过来的温暖，现实世界中的心脏的跳动鲜活有力。

“……可以吻你么？”

尊抓着游作肩膀的手稍微放松了一点，游作侧过脸，孔雀绿的眼睛隔着老式绿框眼镜与藕灰色的眼睛对视。

“你刚才不都吻过了么？”半回答半调笑地低语，游作抬起手摘下了尊的眼镜。

刚搬住处的时候，在路过商场的途中遇到了镜框颜色和Playmaker眼睛颜色相似的眼镜，根本就没有近视的尊鬼使神差地就买了下来。

——透过你的双眼所看的世界是什么样的呢？

“唔……等下、别咬那里……”

“游作……好甜……”

“……不行，这里校服、遮不住……唔……”

有些尖锐的犬齿在少年白皙的颈肩上烙下清晰的红痕，游作因为和着欢愉的刺痛低低地嘶喘起来。

“这里的话游作你只要好好系扣子绝对遮得上的，还有领带，拜托好好系啊。”

“……那种事情无所谓吧。”少年努力试图平复下喘息回答他道。而且咬得这么上根本遮不住好么。

尊一拧眉，但没再对此说什么。

“Flashback消失了么？还觉得疼么？”

“没事了，幻觉而已过一会儿就、呃！”

后穴突然被异物入侵的感觉立刻就唤起了刚刚经历过的不甚愉快的幻痛记忆，怪异的感触让游作无意识地蜷起了脚趾，忍不住抬起手臂遮住脸。

感觉到对方的手指模拟着性交的动作在后穴内反复进出着，游作咬住嘴唇不想发出声音，却被欺身上来的尊吻了上来磕开牙关。

“别咬……我想听游作的声音……”

温热的手掌在游作胸前的乳珠上温柔地打着旋，若有若无的触碰越发地勾起他敏感的神经。像是被尊在周身渐渐点燃了无数的火苗，全身的力气似乎都被抽离了，白皙的脚掌开始在床单上慢慢磨蹭起来。

“唔……唔嗯……”

进出后穴的手指不知什么时候变成了三根，带着黏滑的肠液在抽送间发出隐隐的水声，前列腺被若有若无地触碰到的时候敏感的身体就忍不住收缩起穴口。

好奇怪……

尊松开被他吻得发肿的嘴唇，舌尖还留恋地在游作的嘴角舔了舔，那里刚因为缺少氧气而失神地滑落过透明泛甜的唾液。

那双目光一直都坚定不移的眼睛此刻却因为他的深吻变得迷茫氤氲，对于尊来说，还有什么比这更美妙的事情么？

忍不住再次叼住了游作已经有些红肿的嘴唇，尊垂下眼，比任何一次都要更接近地直视着游作的眼睛，压抑着情欲的嗓音低沉沙哑，“我要进来了，游作。”

“嗯……嗯！唔……”性器的无论是尺寸还是温度和手指比起来都相去甚远，就算是被扩张过了，在男人的性器开始进入身体里的时候游作还是因为困难的感觉忍不住双腿发颤。

“游作……好温暖……”

“……嗯……等、下……太大了……”

还没插入多少尊就忍不住开始尝试慢慢抽出一小段再插入，有些拨乱了的头丝扫过游作的鼻尖，“游作……”

因为每一次插入都更加深入他的身体，私处就好像正被人一点点开垦着，越发真切的被填满的感觉让游作的呼吸急促起来，“……等、等一下……尊……”

“游作……太棒了……”又一次顶进去的瞬间，游作的身体突然绷紧，后穴里柔软的媚肉层层绞紧了嵌入其中的性器，尊好不容易才忍住没射出来，但一直硬硬地顶在尊坚实小腹上的性器却射出了一片温凉的白浊。

“……哈啊、哈……”高潮过后的好一阵游作的眼前都是一片空白。体贴地照顾着游作的不应期，尊只是慢慢把性器完全嵌入游作柔软的体内，然后轻柔地照顾起刚吐出很多东西而有些萎顿的小游作。

“舒服么游作？”看游作渐渐缓过来神了，尊淡笑着开口问道。

“……”游作喘着气抬手遮住了脸，“慢点，你的真的……很大。”

“好。”像是得到夸奖的孩子一样露出了灿烂无比的笑容，尊低下头去贴近游作的脸，在鼻尖和鼻尖只有咫尺距离的地方停了下来，眉眼间都是明亮的笑意，“想要游作亲亲。”

游作皱起眉盯着近在咫尺像在跟他讨糖吃的小孩一样的尊，最后没办法只好妥协地抬起手，一把捋起尊的额发顺势勾住他的后脑，凑上前吻了过去。本来只想吻一下就好，但果然立刻就被尊托住了后脑掠夺般地亲了个爽。

下身也在这时开始缓慢地抽插起来，几乎让游作无福消受的巨兽每次进入都会把他内里的褶皱完全抻开，每一寸肠壁都被尊的硕大碾压而过，被完全填满的感觉让游作忍不住大口地喘息起来，发颤的双腿也不知不觉间就夹紧了对方的窄腰。

“好温暖……游作……里面好紧……”

“……哈……哈啊……”

不知不觉间就加快了抽插的速度，因为前列腺屡次被碾过而在堆叠起来的快感下几乎被插到哭的游作一次又一次地勾起了腰腹，结果没多久就又高潮了。

“游作、比想象中的……要快呢……”

“……哈……闭、闭嘴……还不是你、啊！……”

“我也要射了……游作……”

突然加快的抽插大开大合地操弄着少年青涩的身体，几乎让游作立刻失了声音，只剩下无意义的音节在喉间滚动着，海潮般的快感窒息般将他淹没，孔雀绿色的眼中迅速蓄积起泪水忍不住滑落下来落进汗湿的深蓝色鬓发里。

尊低下头，垂落的珊瑚色发丝掠过眼前，游作闭上眼睛，羽毛般温热的吻就轻轻落在他的眼睑上。

明明操得这么凶……就别搞这么温柔的啊……

比体温偏凉的精液冲击在肠道上的瞬间游作直接打了个机灵，结果因为过快的再次高潮，少年颤巍巍的性器这次什么都没吐出来，就只是又被对方的吻堵住了呼吸，意识再次陷入了一片空白里。

好一会儿之后，游作才又找回了自己的感知，发觉尊压在他身上紧紧抱着他，毛绒绒的头埋在他颈间像什么小动物一样拿鼻尖蹭着他。

“……尊。”

“嗯？”

“太重了。”

“……再抱一会儿。”

“……”

“……不行，你下去，不能再来了。”从来都冷冷淡淡的声音少见地有些气急败坏地响起。

—End.—


End file.
